Chrismas For a Vampire
by daniellecool007
Summary: One shot!This is a short story about two vampires in the time of Underworld hunting lycans around Chrismas time. The female finds herself thinking back to times when she was human. Where she ends up is a surprise for us all. Characters are my own. rate me


The night was cold and Snow lay on the ground. It was the Third time in her life as a vampire she had seen snow. Things were hard when the snow lay. The snow been white and their clothes been black leather meant, hiding from the Lycan's was harder. She sat in her usual spot on the roof-top of the building overlooking the massive town beneath her. She looked across and saw the others. She glanced down some and watched as Humans wrapped in their warm coats seemed to race from shop to shop. One thing good about these times was the night came early so she and her comrade's could leave the Mansion earlier. She smiled some, been a vampire meant she didn't really feel the cold to much as her body was cold already.

She soon stood her full height of 6' as she moved closer to the edge of the building. She nodded to a male vampire on the opposite roof. She watched as he stood also and leapt off the roof and fell like a bomb toward the earth below, his long leather trench coat rising above his head as he fell. She watched as he landed with a bounce like he'd leapt off a small wall rather than a six storey building. She soon followed suit and landed also feeling the snow beneath her as it crunched and she moved out of the alley she had landed in as she moved up alongside the other Vampire as she looked to him.

"Should we really be on the ground when we are so vulnerable in the snow?"

The Male looked to her some "Danielle we need to hunt them, hail, rain or snow, otherwise why do we exist…"

She nodded some and followed him along the roads as she glanced into the decorated windows of the shops with the reds and greens and every color you could possibly think of, as well as every type of toy.

The humans were so busy darting from each shop laden with bags they didn't notice as she and the male stalked two lycan's in their human form heading to the underground. She drew her berretta readying herself for any sudden changes the lycan's made knowing full well they could notice them at any time. The lycan's moved down as they followed and kept close as possible hiding behind pillars once underground. They awaited the train to come in as she stood there she saw the decorations underground and she got a flash back of her past.

She woke from her sleep as she stretched and yawned. Suddenly she heard shouts and she sat bolt upright as two girls came running into her jumping on her and knocking the wind from her lungs as they shouted "Santa came!!"

She smiled some as she lifted her two sisters from the bed as she looked to them and pulled back the covers shivering some as the cold air hit the areas of flesh exposed

"Goodness Tasha, what time is it?"

The Girl giggled some as she mumbled "Uh… six o'clock…"

The girl's laughed some and ran out of the room as Danielle ran after them shouting-I'll kill you two for waking me this early!!"

She suddenly skidded to a halt in the sitting room as she looked to her mother and father sitting there near a large open fire in the sitting room and the Christmas tree all decorated with bows, ribbons, candles and tinsel with all the presents beneath it. Her two sisters had bolted for the tree and were now opening their presents. She forgot her anger with her sisters and was soon down by the tree herself as she opened her presents. She giggled now along with her sisters as she looked at the things she got and played with them.

"Danielle….." called a voice from behind. She kept playing with her things till it came again "Danielle will you snap out of it!!"

She glanced up some as she looked to the male vampire some her eyes a little confused. The Christmas tree, her sisters and parents were gone. Her heart sank as she found herself back in the underground train station and she saw the train was in. Her family had been long dead since the day she was made a vampire.

"Danielle we need to move, the train is in and the lycan's are on it"

She nodded some as she watched the male vampire walk onto the train as she followed him. The train closed its doors and moved off through the underground tunnels. She glanced down the train from where she stood, as she saw the lycan's in the next carriage standing as they awaited the train to come to their stop. It made her wonder where they were headed, but it was no matter they had to die tonight, there wasn't anything else for it.

A couple of stations later the train stopped and she and the male watched as the two lycan's departed the train. She and the male followed; as they watched the lycan's move ahead and up the flight of stairs to level ground again. They followed those passing windows; she glanced in seeing sitting rooms with children sitting with their families by open fires. She tried to ignore the scenes but each window had the same thing, families together on a Christmas Eve. Soon they were in a back alley and the lycan's stopped as they heard the crunch of snow beneath feet behind them. The lycan's turn and face their foes. She and the male are already armed and ready. The lycan's growl some as they begin a change to their werewolf form. She prepared as she aimed her weapon but the male vampire held up a hand whispering "not yet"

She glanced at him some in confusion thinking 'was he going to wait till the creatures was on top of us'. She waited though as told. She watched the lycan's as they morphed and saw how big they got. Suddenly the creatures were charging as they snarled yet the male vampire held off saying "retreat back for now". She glared now at the male as she backed up some her weapon still trained on the lycan's.

"What? Are you mad or something!" She yelled some now as she began ducking the charging lycan's as she ran with the male vampire. The male ignored her and kept running on as she followed. They ran hard as the lycan's followed them now. "Kaolin! Where are going? We need to kill them!" She realized this was not the way and she turned firing as the first lycan fell. She had no time to react upon the other lycan as it barreled down on her. Suddenly all she saw was blackness till her mind took over.

She came out of a shop carrying a bag feeling pleased as punch. She skipped down the road toward her parents who smiled at her. Her sister followed after her giggling some. She moved toward her mother as she looked to her other sister in her mother's arms.

"Did you two get something for your baby sister?" asked her mother. Danielle rolled her eyes to heaven as her mother looked on. "Well have you?" asked her mother again.

"Course I have mother. What kind of sister do you think I am?" she smiled a cheeky grin and then her mother walked ahead as she followed.

Back at home they headed to the attic as her father passed down boxes and handed them to her. She took them and headed down stairs with them. As they were opened the old Christmas decorations were in it and her and her sister giggled as her father brought in the tree to be dressed. They spent hours dressing the tree and the windows for Christmas. They then sat down in front of the fire roasting hazelnuts as she looked to the window she noticed it was snowing and she yelped with excitement. All the children looked to their parents with eager eyes and were suddenly out the door as they nodded some. They danced beneath it as they stuck their tongues out to catch the snow to taste it. Soon the whole street was crowded with children and the parents stood at the door watching carefully as the children enjoyed the snowfall after many years.

There came a silent voice as though it came from the sky. "Is she alright?" The voice had no sooner spoke when the scene began to fade.

She blinked as she slowly opened her eyes and a voice from the side said "hang on, she's stirring awake". She opened her eyes wider as she found herself in a sitting room and she felt a warm glow from the side as she looked and saw a fire place with a blazing fire. She moved to sit up and found her head ached some. "Easy you had a bad knock to the head by them monsters" She turned looking to see a male and female sitting near by looking at her. They were human. She glanced around more as she saw a site she had not seen for real in years. There by the window stood a 7' Christmas tree with bows and tinsel. She looked beneath as she saw the presents beneath it, each tagged. She smiled some as the female saw her fangs and said softly "She's a protector". Upon hearing the female she turned looking to her some.

"You know of us?" She said softly "You know our kind?" The female smiled back at her and nodded some.

"We know of the vampire race known as the Death Dealers and how they protect us from the lycan's who threaten our lives". The female replied "..And you got a bad knock from one of them please rest here for tomorrow, we will keep the blinds closed"

She smiled some and nodded as she lay and slept. That morning when she should have slept she opened her eyes seeing two children creep into the room and to the tree. She sat up softly as she watched feeling like she was watching her sisters. "Did Santa come?" she asked seeing the children look to her. The smallest child nodded some and lifted a present as she walked toward her. She lifted the child onto her lap as the little girl opened her present and inside was the most beautiful doll imaginable. The family came in seeing this and smiled some as each wished each other a Happy Christmas and all that day Danielle remained awake and played with the children. It made her feel almost human again and it gave her time to reflect on times past. She left that night but returned every year of the family's life to celebrate Christmas with them. She reflected each year as she said a small preyed for her own family and this went on till the family's line ended as she outlived them all.


End file.
